Ashes of the Past
by AangKatara777
Summary: “No matter what I do, the nightmares keep coming, they won’t go away…What do they mean…” …Slight Kataang. Hurt / Comfort, Friendship
1. Prologue

_Summary: "No matter what I do, the nightmares keep coming, they won't go away…What do they mean…" …Slight Kataang. Hurt / Comfort, Friendship_

Ashes of the Past

-

-

Silence.

Silence was all that could be heard while the four of them slept. The campfire had died down to the faint glow of the coals, and there wasn't wind. The air was cold, leaving goosebumps to form on the teen's bodies. They all slept soundly, dreaming their own dreams. Happy ones. Sad ones.

But only one was a nightmare.

The young Avatar tossed and turned as his nightmare took place. Scaring him, inside and out. He wanted to wake up from this horrible dream, but he couldn't open his eyes. He murmured in his sleep, _"Go away…Get away from them,"_

But no matter what they did, they kept coming.

He couldn't take it anymore; he had to wake up from this. He struggled and struggled, trying to break free from this nightmare. His eyes opened, he yelled is fear as he flew upward, the cold air brushing onto his pale face. Aang sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead, pulling his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and he cried, wanting it to end.

This wasn't the first time it had happened.

-

-

-


	2. The Nightmare

Summary: "No matter what I do, the nightmares keep coming, they won't go away…What do they mean…" …Slight Kataang. Hurt / Comfort, Friendship

Note: I am so sorry, I got caught up in my Book 4: Air story…well, hope u like it...This is my Avatar Appreciation Day Chapter.... :)

Ashes of the Past

-

-

For the past two weeks, Aang had dreamt the same nightmare. Over and Over. Only to have it scare him more over the nights. The nightmares had become more and more graphic and gory each night as well. He began to fear going to sleep, and would stay up as late as he could to avoid them. He would eventually dose off and the nightmares would come. All of his friends were worried about him.

That night, Katara woke up to the sound of Aang's yell. She quickly crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. He gladly return the hug, crying into her shoulder. The two would stay in that position for long periods of time, sometimes even hours, until the boy's tears would dry up. They would pull away and Katara would look into Aang's eyes.

"It was the nightmare again…wasn't it," The tired girl whispered, she too hadn't gotten much sleep during the past two weeks. She would wake up every night to soothe the young airbender.

The boy replied, "Yes…it was…." After a moment, he said, "No matter what I do, the nightmares keep coming, they won't go away…" He tilted his head down, looking at his hands, resting them in his lap, "…What do they mean…"

Katara's eyebrows tilted up in worry, "I don't know what they mean…but we'll make it through this, don't worry…"

Aang abruptly stood up, leaving the waterbender slightly shocked, "What do you mean _we'll_?! I'm the only one who has to deal with this! You aren't having these nightmares! You don't have to repeatedly see your people be wiped out! Only I do!"

The girl turned her head away, her eyes filled with sadness and hurt.

Aang instantly regretted that and kneeled down, apologizing, "I'm so sorry, Katara, I'm just tired, I don't know what came over me…"

Katara turned back to him, "It's okay…But do you want to tell me about the nightmare?"

Aang sighed and looked down, saying, "You ask me that all the time, Katara. I…I really don't want to talk about it, I want to forget about it…"

"But you can't forget it…they're your people…" Katara whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder.

The monk sighed, "I know…I just want to find out what's happening…Why these dreams are coming to me…" He stood up, slowly walking away, "I'm gonna take a walk, I need to clear my head…Get some fresh air…."

Katara stood up as well, her baggy eyes as worried as they had been for two weeks. She waited until the airbender was out of sight to return to bed. She laid down in bed, and fell asleep.

-

Once Aang came back from his walk, the sun was rising, he lazily fell face down onto one of Appa's six legs. He couldn't help but close his eyes, wanting to drift into the peaceful abyss of sleep…Slowly drifting….drifting…drifting…

_NO! I can't fall asleep! _The airbender jumped back from his spot on Appa, breathing deeply. He grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. He spotted a bucket of water near the campfire, he bent the water out of it and made it freezing cold. He splashed it on his face in hopes of waking himself up more.

The day went on, Aang feeling completely tired the whole time, until nighttime fell once more. Aang slumped down on his sleeping bag, looking down at his feet in his cross-legged position. His eyes were slightly bloodshot from lack of sleep and there were large dark bags under his eyes.

He was completely exhausted.

Katara looked over at him after she got her sleeping bag set up. She sighed and slowly walked over to him. She looked behind her at Sokka and Toph, who were also getting their sleeping arrangements set up, and she crouched down. She looked down at his half-asleep form and tilted his head up, motherly love in her eyes.

"Aang…" She said, "You're killing yourself here…Look at yourself, you're a wreck. You haven't slept more than an hour each night…You haven't had a good night's sleep in two weeks. You hardly eat anything, or talk." She placed both of her hands on his shoulders and said, "Please sleep tonight…Think of happy thoughts, that works for me…Maybe it'll work for you,"

Aang lied down, but he had no intention of sleeping that night.

Sokka walked up to them and Katara turned to him, saying, "No luck…"

Sokka frowned and sat down next to the boy, "Come on, buddy, sleep. You're beating yourself up about this. I'm not even in the mood to give you therapy anymore. You really need to get at least one good night's rest. Okay?"

Aang sighed, "I'll try, but I'm just going to have the nightmares again…"

Sokka stood up, "Well…as long as you try, that's all the advice I can give you…"

Aang frowned, _And now Toph is gonna come over and punch me till I sleep…_

Toph walked over and yelled, "Sleep, Twinkle Toes, I'm really getting annoyed by you screamin' every night. Just…Close your eyes and think of anything airbenders think of when they're sad, Good. Night." She walked off and closed herself in her tent.

Sokka had gotten into bed and Katara walked over to Aang with a slight smile on her face, "I came up with an idea…You may not like it that much, but it might solve everything,"

Aang glanced up at her, "I'm up for anything that'll cure this…"

She sat down, and said, "What if the nightmares are trying to tell you something. Something that you need to know. Like…some sort of information that you need to know to be a better avatar."

Aang frowned, "I don't think my people being massacred before my eyes has anything to do with me being the avatar."

"I'm just saying…maybe you should try to listen to what the nightmare might be telling you," Katara said with a slight smile that was filled with worry, "And if you can't bear to watch it, then I'll be there…Every night until you're cured," She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned to kiss his cheek.

Aang smiled, blushing like he always did when she kissed him, "Good Night, Katara,"

"Good Night, Aang," Katara whispered back, getting settled in her sleeping bag.

Aang sighed, closing his eyes to attempt to sleep. His eyes rested, and it took him awhile to fall asleep. But when he did, it was painful.

Blood.

_Everywhere, all that could be seen was blood. _

_Screaming people running frantically through the burning temple._

_Trying their best to escape._

_Monk Gyasto is in the background, running up a spiraling staircase. _

"_I know you're not dead, Aang, I know you will return," The old monk said, out of breath. He ran into a room that was previously used as a meditation room. He pulled a scroll out of his robes and placed it in the corner of the room, setting a rock on top of it. _

_Suddenly, firebenders began spilling into the room. They all took a breath, and Gyasto took a defensive stance. They all thrust forward simultaneously, sending a large blast of fire. Gyatso created a sphere of air, but it wasn't enough. _

_The fire broke through._


End file.
